Where the Flow Takes You
by Camster3100
Summary: Being a traveler such as Uzumaki Naruto, one tends to just let go after a while, just go with the flow, ya know? After a request from an old friend from a different species, Sirzechs, Naruto finds himself in Kuoh Town, looking after a bunch of brats. "Wait, the brats have big tits? I'm in!" Naruto x Harem Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Airplanes were suck fickle inventions.

They manipulated air currents with their engines to such a degree that continued acceleration allowed them to move until the wings picked up enough air flow under them for the plane to actually begin lifting off.

What a wonder the human race had developed, to fly in the air as if with angels or dragons of lore.

What a wonder what a minute amount of wind manipulation could do to the physics of the airplane itself.

A blonde man grinned slightly at the jumbo-jet's accelerated velocity, the other passengers screaming in terror as their speed broke Mach3, the man simply waving a single finger in the direction of the right turbine of the aircraft. The plane rumbled and shook as it gained even more speed, and it had even begun to tilt slightly as the right engine outdid the other.

The man wore relatively simple clothing. He had on a black-colored sleeveless hoodie with a burnt-orange stripe going across the left side. Two pockets with burnt orange zippers were parallel, one on each breast. The man wore a white t-shirt under the vest, complementing the black of his sleeveless jacket. On his legs he wore simple pale-blue jeans with black sneakers and dark-orange shoe-laces.

For features, he was quite handsome, a strong jawline complimenting his square chin, though he sported a healthy five o'clock shadow. He had a pair of thin lips that were usually quite pursed. On his cheeks he sported three thin lines on each. The man held piercing blue eyes, blue enough to make the mythological god Poseidon jealous and above them, a pair of thin, dark-blonde eyebrows. On his head he had sun-kissed blonde hair that was somewhat spiky though it had fallen from its previous grace over the years. It fell to his mid-neck, went over his ears, and covered his right eye with a few strands going over the left.

Along his body, a few long scars could be found in accordance with a few tattoos as well, some being tribal markings while the others were words or kanji. He wasn't totally inked, but he enjoyed the idea of looking at his skin and being reminded.

He looked to be in his mid-twenties though if pressed, he could pass for twenty if his youthful skin had anything to say about it. He didn't even look of Japanese descent, possibly American or European. But his name said otherwise. The man had a lean build with visible muscle mass which contained great amounts of strength.

Sighing softly, the grin he sported moments ago disappearing as soon as it came, Naruto Uzumaki leaned back in his chair, the feeling of the rattling and jumping airplane stopping suddenly along with the fading cries of the passengers passing him as he slipped on a pair of white headphones that cuffed both ears before grey hood was slipped on his head as well.

The man sitting next to Naruto sighed in relief as he looked over to see the blonde with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. That was before he sweat dropped at the blonde-haired man.

"Apple-bottoms, crop tops, white bitches, bloodshot, love it when they smoke pot, made it to the next spot~," Naruto sang quietly in English as his plane flew from California, United States to Tokyo, Japan.

….

Exiting the plane, the blonde man rolled a suitcase behind him with a duffle bag thrown uncaringly over his shoulder. He looked relatively careless to the onlookers if his frown or dispassionate eyes had anything to say about.

He traveled through the Tokyo airport, the extreme amount of tourists and people leaving for work reasons or arriving home from business assaulting his senses making him groan. He always did hate crowded areas because that meant no breathing room. The man glanced up briefly to see a plane flying to an unknown destination, passing over the airport like a bird leaving its mother's nest.

Many women looked at him, his looks giving them a large amount of aesthetic pleasure alone though he ignored them. He wasn't interested in these flesh-borne women at the moment as he was only interested in one woman, his baby girl.

Naruto sighed happily as he exited the airport and saw his baby. He was so glad he had it imported to the airport.

A black car with a dark-orange stripe that ran along the hood, roof, and trunk was parked in front of him at the curb. It was a newer model Dodge Challenger and while he had used the stock frame because it was well, awesome, save for the low hood scoop, the engine was of his own design, not the fastest, but damn near with near-unmatched endurance to boot.

Chuckling at his own joke, the blonde walked over to the car and sat his bags down before he fished in his pocket to pull out a key, the crowd still bustling around him, chatting away and having their own conversations while some people took pictures of his car. He didn't mind. Naruto was damn proud of his baby.

The blonde pressed a button on his key before the trunk opened to reveal that it was empty. Setting his bags down, Naruto put the duffle bag in the trunk first, tucking it neatly away in the back before he picked up the suitcase and put in the trunk, tucking it into a corner as well so it wouldn't roll around.

Naruto sighed in content as he walked back to the driver's side of his car, running his fingers along the paint job that he had done personally before he opened the door revealing the interior. It had black leather seats with orange trimming with a small backseat. It had a stick-shift as it kept the blonde attentive while driving.

Looking up to the sky, Naruto sighed one more though this sigh was misplaced if anyone could read his expressions. His eyes seemed to age decades before the look was gone completely. The man put his right foot in the cabin before he ducked and sat down, lifting his left leg as well before he entered it completely, closing the door behind him.

Flipping out his smartphone, Naruto noticed that his recent purchase of a place in Kuoh Town, of which was a few hours away from Tokyo by car, went through and he could move in any time.

With a small smirk, Naruto put the key into the ignition of his prized possession before turning it, the pleasing hum of the engine roaring to life, the horsepower simply begging to be released by his hand. The array of lights from the dashboard clicked on, the stereo flipping to a random song, his subwoofers deepening the bass heavily making many other civilians look at him with wide eyes as they could feel the vibrations beneath him, making some older and middle-age men and women look at him with disapproval.

With a large grin, Naruto buckled up before he disengaged the emergency brake, pushed in the clutch, shifted the gears of the beast, and revved up. The tires screeched against the asphalt of the airport which drew the attention of many, many more people before he shifted gears once more and drove onto the highway making him cut off multiple other vehicles and pedestrians. Yeah, he was one of _those_ people.

Thankfully, all anyone could hear was the engine, for if it were any lower, they would have heard the laughter of a deranged maniac.

….

A few hours later, Naruto could be seen still driving his car, though he was now in Kuoh Town. The man was on an empty back street with both windows rolled down. The time was a little after six so dusk was beginning to set onto the quaint town.

 _If was quaint_ , _then it wouldn't be filled with Devil, Fallen Angel, and Yokai signatures,_ Naruto thought with a frown as his senses had noticed them several miles outside of Kuoh. Paying no more attention to the thoughts, Naruto continued his task.

The car rolled slowly before it came onto a small two-story home with a garage attached, as well as an old mechanic's shop attached as well. The location would come in handy, he mused as his home was close to the highway. If he had decided to put up signs on the road, many vacationing families or travelers would stop to get an oil change, change fluids, or get a tire change.

Naruto had purchased the shop and home so that he could provide himself with a decent, honest income while living in the town so that no one would question his monetary gains. The place was relatively nice with white walls and blue tiled roof. It wasn't fancy, but a little above average.

The mechanic's shop was off to the side of the home though it was attached. It had the same theme as the home but from the pictures he had seen, the shop was dusty and needed some sprucing up. The machines also needed many repairs so it would take some time to get to it.

With a small sigh, Naruto pulled into the clean yet empty garage and turned his car off just as the automatic doors to the entrance closed behind him. Stepping out of his car, the blonde man popped open the trunk to get his bags and closed it afterward. It was somewhat dark in the garage save for the light from the doors coming in but his keenly trained eyes adjusted quickly.

Looking over to his right he saw a door that lead to the house with a small baggie hanging from it containing the keys and a note that said 'Enjoy your new home!' He guessed it was from the realtor, then again, who else would it be?

Naruto opened the door with his rolling suitcase in tow to see a foyer though it was bare with a bathroom straight across from the door to the garage. He had guessed it was a bathroom for guests mostly. And then to his left he saw an office space which was relatively small but it could house a desktop and desk and a small couch. The office was connected to the hall that led to the main door of which was closed and locked.

Turning to his right, Naruto walked down the hall to the living room. It was an American style home. It had newly waxed hardwood floors, white, plain walls that were also newly painted. It was fairly Spartan as he had yet to furnish it completely. That was except for a singular black, leather couch that was in the middle of the living room with a red rug below it and a large flat screen television on a wall in front of the couch. Naruto also smiled again as he saw a stereo system that connected to speakers throughout the house. He had paid extra for that tidbit.

The kitchen was connected to the living room with a small with a hard ceramic island with two sinks and stools. He had no food but he had already eaten on his way to Kuoh town so he could deal with no groceries for the day. The kitchen had a microwave, stove, and a dual fridge and freezer. The appliances all had the same color scheme with it being silver and black as to not look tacky. The kitchen also had silverware and plates and cups so he was glad that was taken care of. He was also glad that he had the water, lights, and gas turned on or he would be in a pickle as that would take a couple days to complete if he hadn't done it beforehand.

Setting his bags down next to the couch, Naruto flipped a light switch on which illuminated the living room very well.

He wasn't even going to bother with the upstairs as he knew that it had three bedrooms and two other bathrooms. That was also because he didn't order a bed. All he needed at the moment was a couch and some entertainment.

Grabbing a remote, Naruto flipped on the television before kicking off his shoes and lying down on the couch, a hand behind his head.

Man, if he wasn't so lazy, he'd go get some beer and pizza to chill out with.

….

A week had passed since he had arrived in Kuoh Town and during that time, Naruto had set up shop, repairing all of the needed machines in the shop as well as buying all of the necessary tools and parts to get started. He had even acquired a business license from the town city hall so he could legally begin his small business.

It wasn't like he hadn't done the same process before, as he had done it many times so he knew the proper channels.

He had furnished the rest of his home, getting beds, dressers, nightstands, and some other things for the bedrooms, soaps, shampoo, and various other things for the bathrooms. He had gotten a table for the connected dining area and an assortment of food for himself which he had stored in the fridge, freezer, or pantry respectively depending on the food. He had also furnished his office, and was quite proud of it as he had shelled out for a damn awesome PC.

The town wasn't as large as Kyoto but it was relatively busy most of the time, the only real attraction it having being the esteemed, recently turned co-ed private school, Kuoh Academy. The academy usually gave out random scholarships to teens or job applications to a select few, and sure enough, he had recently gotten one in the mail.

Naruto sat at one of the stools on the counter at the island, his hair somewhat frazzled as if he had just gotten up from sleep and his five-o'clock shadow had progressed to a dark-blonde stubble. And it was actually the truth, as he had only woken up twenty minutes prior.

The blonde man was garbed in a pair of black gym shorts and had on a plain orange tee-shirt. He was barefoot and had on a pair of glasses. The glasses didn't have actual lenses to help his sight as they were just glass, but it made him feel cool and older to wear them.

In front of him was a cup of coffee with just creamer to give it a slight flavor, bowl of cereal, and a few scattered papers, a few being junk mail and the others were bills though one piece of mail stuck out from the rest as it held a familiar crest on it. It was a job application to Kuoh academy as a teacher, and the person who granted it to him was someone Naruto honestly forgot existed until a few months ago.

The man was Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current rulers of hell. Naruto had been graciously asked, practically begged in his opinion, to come to this town. Naruto never asked why, but perhaps he should have because he really, _really_ , didn't like school. Even if he took the job as a teacher.

But, to keep up appearances, he would attend the school. But who would run the shop? Naruto sighed happily as he drank from his coffee cup. He loved clones.

….

A day had passed since his receiving of the letter, and Naruto had read that he would have to come to school to go for his job interview and tour the campus with a previously chosen resident if he was accepted.

Naruto pulled up to a curb just outside of Kuoh academy, some of the students who were going to school that morning stopping to take a look at the black vehicle in admiration or jealousy. Turning the ignition off, Naruto pulled out the key and opened the car door before putting a single leg out. He sat there for a moment as he idly played on his phone before switching it off and slipping it in his pocket.

The concentration of Devils at this location was numerous, and annoying. There were at least a dozen if not more here and he couldn't simply switch off his senses so he was constantly aware.

The man was garbed in a pair of khaki jeans and black dress shoes along with a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and tucked into his pants which were being held up by black leather belt. A firm scowl was in place as he got out of the car as it was eight in the morning and it was too damn early to get up.

Perhaps he shouldn't have stayed up until six a.m. It wasn't like he really needed the sleep as could stay up for a few days and not feel tired, he just got cranky when he didn't get his eight hours.

Damn. He was getting out of shape.

Getting up and closing the door behind him, Naruto rubbed his blonde stubble idly as he walked to the main gate, taking in the architecture which was very Victorian in appearance as it looked like a European college.

With a lazy gaze, the blonde man stuffed both hands in his pockets, a small hunch accompany his impressive stature of five foot ten.

Many of the school girls swooned at the older-looking man, appreciating his older allure, or at least that was what he assumed. Or perhaps they enjoyed the visible, punkish-looking tattoos on his forearms. Again, while they weren't numerous, there were a few. Around his left mid-forearm was a tribal tattoo that circled it and below it, was a shaded in, gothic-style, black hour glass that was full of sand, unlike others which were only half full.

On his other forearm, on his wrist reaching to the top of his hand, was a wave from the ocean, fully detailed, bubbles and all.

Why he was picked as a teacher, looking like a punk that would sell someone illegal goods, he would never know.

Other than his numerous degrees in a vast amount of subjects, of course.

Entering the building, with some students walking the halls to classes, Naruto looked around and tried to figure out where the main office was locating it.

Minutes later, Naruto found the main office and patiently waited while scrolling through messages and emails on his phone from various people, some being his new customers at his mechanic's shop, some being women he had met at the local bars, asking him if he was busy later, and others were from delivery services that took multiple pieces of furniture to his home. The man responded to some of the messages or emails, but in the end, he was simply killing time.

Minutes later, an older male secretary came out of a door to the waiting room he was in and told Naruto to follow him. Naruto did so after pocketing his mobile device and stuffed his hands in his pockets once more.

Moments later, the secretary opened the door to the headmaster's office which was very Victorian in nature, like the rest of the school. Two giant bookshelves were parallel to each other on the walls and an older woman was behind a large, mahogany desk. A large window was positioned behind the desk and woman that offered a grand view of the tennis courts, football field and track. The headmistress had her grey hair in a bun and was garbed in a lavender-colored dress with black high-heeled shoes.

"Have a seat," she said with authority which made Naruto hold back a snort as he stepped inside the room while the secretary closed the door behind him. Walking up to the green-colored chair, Naruto plopped down, an apathetic look in place as his hard eyes stared at her.

The woman looked at various papers on her desk, some of which detailed the man in front hers' expertise in teaching. Moments later she gazed at him evenly, her grey eyes frowning at his appearance along with her wrinkled mouth.

"Even though you were recommended by Sirzechs-sama himself, the main donator to this establishment, and have enough degrees to teach anything you desire for someone so young, why do you think you have the privilege to teach here at such a fine school? You look like someone would try to sell me drugs, young man. And frankly, I don't give a damn if you have any degrees at all. So why on God's green earth, do we need _you_?" the woman berated the blonde man of which seemed to have his eyes closed, as if reining in his anger.

Snoring lightly, Naruto's eyes blinked open a few times before he focused to come face to face with this old lady. Refraining from praying to whatever gods existed to get him out of this nightmare, Naruto asked a fairly relevant question.

"Uh, you say something, granny?" he asked the woman with a raised eyebrow before the lady simply looked at him evenly. He yawned moments later before scratching his back. "Got anything to drink?" he asked her blandly, his lazy eyes blinking twice, a raised eyebrow accompanying it.

The lady's eyebrow twitched several times before she reached down to open a drawer. Pulling out a tall bottle of sake, the lady uncorked it with her teeth before taking a deep chug. After she sat the bottle down harshly, she shoved it over to him in which he only grinned, catching it before it fell.

The headmistress only sighed as she put her forehead on the table, rubbing her temples lightly.

"I'm too old for this shit…"

….

"And then, the kid came in here, crying and stuff, saying that it wasn't his fault that girls were so attractive that he had to look up their skirts. I mean, come on! Have some self-control you heathen!" the headmistress ranted with a scowl on her face though it also adorned a drunken blush.

Naruto simply grinned as he took another chug of the bottle before passing it to her. He wasn't near as drunk as she was, but he humored her by talking to her. "One time, I had this kid that liked to steal panties from the girl's locker room. So one time, I hid in there when the girls left, dressed as a zombie, and as soon as the kid came in, I chased him all over school. Kid nearly shat his pants when he saw me," Naruto told the woman of which only laughed loudly.

"So, earlier, you mentioned I looked like the type to offer you some drugs, right?" he told her as she drank from the bottle. "I mean, I _could,_ if ya want. It's really not that hard," he said sheepishly only for her to give him a look before she began laughing again.

"H-Haha! That was damn funny, brat!" the headmistress laughed at the joke.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "R-Right, just a joke," he said shakily.

Moments later after the laughter died down, the woman rose and eyebrow and adopted a thoughtful expression. "Why were we here again?" she asked him.

"You were offering me a job very kindly," Naruto said with a cheeky grin making her grin as well.

"Of course! What would ya like to do?" she asked him making him shrug.

"Just put me wherever ya need me," he told her blandly as he leaned back in the seat, the uncaringness of his voice ringing even within her drunken mind.

She nodded to him, swiveling in her chair to her computer, pressing a few buttons before pressing enter. "There you are! You're our newest world history teacher! All the details will be mailed to you, now, get out. I'm taking a nap," she told him, propping her feet up on the desk in the process making him chuckle and rise from his seat.

"Who knew that getting a job would be so easy?" he chuckled again as he opened the door to the office before leaving back to the main office to get the person who was supposed to show him around campus.

After a few harsh words exchanged between a cranky and drunk headmistress and her secretary, the headmistress delegating her duties to the man for an unknown amount of time making the man simply sigh. It must've been a common occurrence, Naruto assumed.

The secretary sifted through a small stack of papers as he picked one among the rest out, the papers being small applications put in by students to tour the new teacher around if he was hired.

Grabbing the intercom from his desk, the man held the paper close to his face as he read. "Could Rias Gremory please report to the headmistress' office, I repeat, can Rias Gremory report to the headmistress' office," the man read.

Minutes later, and one-sided idle chat which Naruto ignored, the blonde felt a signature slowly approach him, it being the largest at the academy.

Naruto raised a brow as he noticed a girl with impossibly crimson-red hair and teal-colored eyes walk up the stairs to the office. She wore the traditional Kuoh Academy girl's uniform but she sported a generous figure with her large breasts, wide hips, and mile-long legs.

Naruto idly pat his leg repeatedly, remembering that she was a student as well as Sirzech's sister.

Rias' eyes wandered as well, taking in the masculine look of the man. He was, dare-say, _hot_ in her opinion. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and. The tattoos on his arms gave him a bad-boy-ish look while the stubble gave off the manly attractiveness.

Rias blinked owlishly before she stopped her ogling of her soon to be teacher and introduced herself. "Ah, Uzumaki-sensei, it's nice to meet you," she said to him with a slight, respectful bow.

Nodding in her direction, Naruto walked forward towards the staircase she had come from.

Turning on heel, Rias, an expressionless look on her face, the President of the Occult Research Club walked down the stairs, rattling off the history of the school while Naruto merely adopted a slouch in his posture as his hands entered his pants pockets once more, uncaring of the school or its history.

As the two made their way to the exterior of the school, Naruto sighed softly as he put a hand on Rias' shoulder making her walking cease. It was around ten o'clock and he was much too tired to pay attention to this useless banter. He was sure she had better things to do and he did as well.

"Oi, Rias-chan, as much as I enjoy this, it's a bit pointless, ne?" Naruto told her with a slight chuckle as he returned his hand to his side which made her chuckle as well.

"I suppose it is, Uzumaki-sensei," Rias told him with a polite tone. "Do you want to go home? Or do you wish for me to continue this expedition?" she giggled slightly at the joke.

"Ah, you got anywhere I could take a nap?" he asked her with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck making her raise a brow before she nodded slightly, a small smile in place.

…

Showing him to her club room and wishing him a good day, Rias allowed him to nap on one of the couches in the Occult Research Club while she headed back to class.

The place was creepy, the red-tinted Victorian-style room being lit, gave Naruto an eerie feeling that he quickly shook off. The fact that it was practically bathed in Devil energy residue also didn't help his nerves.

Lying down on one couch, one hand placed behind his head, Naruto closed his eyes and suppressed his nerves. He needed his at least some rest and his body would submit to its needs.

Slowly, Naruto faded into his subconscious.

….

"Ara ara, he looks so peaceful," Naruto heard a feminine voice as he slowly awoke from his nap, a soft giggle following the voice afterward. He could feel his right arm was over his eyes so he could see nothing and his left arm was hanging over the couch.

"I would have figured he would have awoken by now and be gone. It's been five hours since I allowed him to nap here," another voice spoke, this once he recognized as Rias from his previous encounter.

 _I slept for five hours, huh? I really wanted some sleep then;_ Naruto mentally chuckled as he kept his breathing in rhythm and deep, just as it was when he was sleeping. Perhaps he could obtain some information this way. Though he could plain-as-day sense the four energy signatures around him.

"He stole my spot," a monotone voice spoke before it bit into something and began to chew. Naruto could also tell that this voice was feminine as well.

"Maa, maybe we should just let him sleep and discuss our business. I'm sure Koneko-san can keep an eye on his breathing to tell if he wakes up," a soft, male voice spoke this time.

"He is still in deep sleep," Naruto assumed Koneko said again, still in monotone. Naruto almost wanted to smirk. _And the academy award goes to~._

The silence was brief before Naruto could hear Rias sigh. "Very well. Akeno-chan, can you get me some tea?" Rias asked the vice-president of the club.

"Hai, buchou (president)," Akeno said with a giggle as Naruto heard her leave, if the fading footsteps had anything to say about it. Akeno was a developed girl in her late teens, the same as Rias. She wore the traditional Kuoh girl's uniform showing off her buxom figure and long legs. As opposed to Rias' ankle-high white socks, she wore black knee-high socks with an orange ribbon tied in her hair. She had long, black hair tied in a ponytail that reached her legs and violet eyes to compliment it. She and Rias were known as the 'Two Great Onee-sama's of Kuoh Academy.'

"Kiba, how was your handling of the low-class stray last night?" Rias asked the only other male in the room.

"It was dispatched quickly, buchou," Kiba responded evenly though Naruto could detect the pride in his voice. Kiba was a typical bishonen, or pretty boy with spiky yet somewhat flat, pale-blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore the traditional Kuoh boy's outfit and often called the 'Prince of Kuoh Academy.'

"Good, how many contracts did you get last night, Koneko-chan?" Rias asked Koneko of which seemingly took a bite out of something if the pause had anything to say about it.

"Two humans established a contract with me, Rias-sama," Koneko told the president which made Naruto almost raise a brow. Akeno was a petite girl around the age of fifteen, a first year at the academy opposed to Kiba's second year and Akeno's and Rias' third years. She wore the Kuoh girl's outfit and was quite short, standing around four and a half feet tall. The girl had white hair and hazel eyes. She was quite cute to a lolicon, i.e. many male residents of Kuoh academy.

"Good. You two have been excelling as of late, I am proud to call you both members of my peerage," Rias said to the both of them with a smile making Kiba smile at his buchou and for Koneko to offer a slight smile as well, the two reincarnated devils gleaming under the praise of their master and president.

Hearing the steps of her Vice-President, Rias turned her head to see Akeno entering the room with a tray of tea and some white-frosted cake.

Placing a cup of tea in front of Rias, Akeno giggled. "Here you are, buchou," the vice-president said to the president of which nodded gratefully.

"Ah, can I have some tea, too?"

All eyes save Akeno's widened as they looked at Naruto of which stretched on the couch.

Akeno merely giggled. "Ara ara, of course you can, cute-sensei-kun," she giggled as she gingerly picked up a small plate before placing a cup of hot tea on it. Akeno walked over, her small smile still on her face as she placed the cup and plate in front of the now awake teacher.

"Thanks, adorable-student-chan," Naruto grinned as he sat up, placing his feet on the floor as he grabbed the cup and rose it to his lips, drinking from it slowly. Naruto whistled. "Damn, that's some good tea. Mind if I get the recipe?" he asked her with a raised brow and small smile.

"Ara, sorry, Uzumaki-sensei-kun, family recipe," Akeno told him with a giggle with her left hand covering her mouth.

Naruto merely chuckled in return as he drank from the tea once more.

Gaining her composure slightly, Rias glared lightly at the man. "How long have you been awake?" she asked him as she leaned forward from her seat at the desk, her gaze steady to her teacher's.

"Maa maa, calm down Rias-chan, and about the time where you started to complain about me sleeping in here in which you offered," Naruto responded with a light chuckled, closing his eyes as he rose his tea to his mouth once more to finish it off, a light slurping sound originating from the cup just before he sat it down.

Rias blushed lightly in embarrassment while Akeno giggled at her president's expression. Kiba chuckled as well, gaining his composer while Koneko simply took a bite out of the candy she was eating as she was the first to regain her bearings.

"I trust you…heard?" she asked him with a sigh as she rubbed her temples after closing her eyes. She would berate Koneko later for not keeping a better eye on him.

Naruto chuckled as he ducked his head back; finishing the rest of his tea off before he sat the cup on the plate in front of him. "Ah, now I remember," he said which was misplaced from what they were talking about making all club members look at him with a curious gaze. " _You're_ the one Sirzech's-chan begged me look after, you and this little club," Naruto told them making their eyes widen Akeno briefly overfilling a cup of tea in shock. Did he just address the ruler of the Underworld so casually with a 'chan' suffix?! "Ah, can I have some more tea, please? It's really good," he chuckled sheepishly to Akeno of which recovered first. She giggled lightly, wiping off the tea that had spilled with a few napkins before walking over to Naruto, retrieving the empty cup before placing the other down.

Naruto smiled as he picked the cup up, drinking from it before it shattered…all over his lap. Unfazed by the steaming hot liquid pouring onto his legs, he looked over to Rias with a raised eyebrow. She looked _pissed,_ a single finger outstretched in his direction, a small red ring filled with runes and other ancient letterings. The other members of the club looked at her in shock this time. She had never

"You do _not_ address my Onii-sama that way," she told him, begging him to say another word.

Naruto merely grinned. "Oh _contraire,_ my dear Rias-chan," he told her, from behind her this time making her eyes widen. She hadn't seen him move, the only evidence he was ever on the couch in the first place being the pieces of the cup that were now put back together as if the cup were never broken.

Kiba's eyes widened. His speed _far_ excelled that of a knight's.

Rias turned her head to see him over her shoulder with a grin in place, but the only thing refraining her from moving was the hand that had a gentle yet iron-like grip on her extended wrist.

Seeing the rest of the members of the peerage ready themselves, Naruto merely grinned once more. "Is that any way to treat the man you were ogling earlier, _Rias-chan?"_ he whispered into her ear making her blush and turn her head away from him.

Seconds later, he released her from his grip making her arm fall limply to her side.

Steeping from out behind her, Naruto put a hand in front of his pants, extracting the spilt tea in front of it front the cloth and with a single finger guided it back over to the fixed cup before he gently and slowly guided it down much to the Peerage's surprise. They had never seen such element manipulation before.

Naruto coughed into his hand gaining him the attention of the members. "Now, _if_ I _were_ an enemy, you would all be dead," he told them with a serious expression making their eyes widen and for a subtle release of killing intent to fill the room. "You didn't see me move, you didn't see me take my _time_ and put that cup back together, hmm?" he asked them with a raised brow. No one spoke. "That's what I thought. And you, Rias-chan," he addressed her making her gaze travel slowly to him. "Shouldn't get so riled up over an address of someone's name," he told her making her gaze travel downward.

He _was_ right. She was quite defensive when someone didn't address her brother with the respect he deserved. "Now, I'll pop in time to time, see how you guys are doing. Who knows? Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two," he told them with a grin. "So, for now, I'll see you in class," he grinned.

They each blinked and he was gone.

A mewl was heard from Akeno and each of them looked over to her to see a dark hue on her cheeks. " _Please_ tell me someone else was turned on by that," she told them with a lewd grin.

And with that, a cumulative sweatdrop was formed.

… **.**

 **Don't blame me!**

 **Blame Highschool DxD, damnit! It's not my fault that I got hooked on that anime and let my imagination loose!**

 **I watched 3 seasons in two days. I don't know how to feel about that.**

 **Anyways, I'll leave what Naruto exactly is up for speculation. I suppose it's fairly unique in this section of Fanfiction but not totally. If you do know what he is, don't review it please haha.**

 **Anyways, leave a REVIEW! Tell me how this is and such, see if I need to touch up on it or continue.**

 **PEACE!**

 _Preview:_

 _Kneeling down in front of the wounded boy known as Issei Hyodo, Naruto took a drag from his cigarette, slowly inhaling before he exhaled, letting the smoke billow from his nostrils before his flicked some of his ashes right onto the boy's hair. The two were currently in a park and due to an overly enthusiastic walk in Naruto's opinion, he found a half-dead human boy that was bleeding out. How no one else found him in such a public area, Naruto would never know._

" _L-Long red hair…" the boy spoke drearily making Naruto kneel closer to hear him. "B-Big oppai, l-long legs," Issei said. "I didn't e-even get to see more oppai…a-and n-now I'm going to die…"_

 _Naruto's eyes squinted as he took another drag from his cigarette. "You are quite possibly the most perverted being I have ever had the displeasure of meeting…" Naruto said with a small glare before the glare intensified._

" _If you're in there Jiraiya-sensei, I'll kick your ass back to the underworld."_


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto's azure gaze took in the white ceiling of his bedroom before he recognize the two weights on his arms, both of them cuddled up to him with one leg from each circled around one of his.

Lifting his head slightly to see what time it was, it being around six thirty in the morning, Naruto groaned. He had work today and that really, _really_ sucked.

Well, he _could_ send a clone to do his duties at school and leave him to have some more fun with these girls.

Then again, he had satisfied his urges last night so more sex wouldn't really benefit him mentally. So, in the end, he had decided to get ready and go to work.

Having responsibilities blew.

Getting the two unnamed women up wasn't difficult while what _was_ difficult, was to tell them to politely get out.

"Sorry, girls, but I've got work today," Naruto told them as he came down the stairs to the first floor, the women haphazardly garbed in their dresses, one red, and the other white. The woman dressed in the red was dirty-blonde while the black-haired one was in the white. They were cute, but had no outstanding features.

Naruto himself was garbed in nothing but a pair of black and orange striped pajamas showing off his extraordinary physique. The man was, to say the least, _built_ in every sense of the word as if chiseled from marble. On his torso he had a wide pair of pectorals, a long scar running from his left breast to the middle of his abdomen. The pajamas hung low enough to see the envied 'V' that most body-building males sought after along with a distinct six-pack of abs that seemed to remain in one state as if he were flexing all the time. On his arms, he had a strange tattoo on his left deltoid along with a few other tattoos and his triceps were also very distinct unlike others who had tried to achieve the 'u' shape they were meant to be in.

On the blonde's back, one could clearly see the definition of his muscles though the present tattoos, again, while not numerous were clearly spaced around a large rectangle on his back. The rectangular shape had no visible markings to distinguish its boundaries but it was as if someone had purposely not put any tattoos in that area.

"Can I have your number at least, Naruto-kun?" the black-haired one asked as she leaned forward, accentuating her breasts. She had said 'I' and not 'we' because she honestly didn't know the other woman. The only reason she had even accepted the invitation for a threesome was because of Naruto's extravagantly suave talking.

"No, can _I_ have your number, Naruto-kun?" the dirty-blonde woman asked as she did the same as the other.

Sighing briefly, Naruto wrote down his number on a couple slips of paper on the counter of his kitchen before handing one to each of the women. "I'll call a cab," he said blandly as he shuffled the two women out of the house, visible limps accompanying their steps.

 _Hmm, I wonder whose number I just gave them?_ Naruto mused mildly as he saw them off.

Closing the door after they had left, Naruto sighed once more as he made his way back upstairs to his bedroom. After sitting down and calling a taxi to come pick up the women he threw his phone to the bed before laying down with his feet hanging off the bed. Putting his arms behind his head he closed his eyes and sighed.

The bedroom, his master bedroom, wasn't marvelous but it was quite nice. It had a queen-sized bed-he needed to change the sheets; he noted offhandedly-perpendicular to the middle of the right wall of the room, a somewhat large television parallel to it, resting on a dresser. To the bed's left was a window to the other side of the house that overlooked part of Kuoh town.

After a few minutes of lying there, Naruto sat up before he removed his pajamas and made his way to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and using some mouthwash, Naruto started the shower. The master bathroom had two separate sinks with blue and grey speckled hard ceramic countertop with a large singular mirror that extended over the two of them.

He had a walk-in shower with a separate tub/hot tub in a different part of the bathroom. The bathroom was fairly spartan when it came to appearance though there were various products such as shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shaving cream, a few razors, after shave, colognes, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, and deodorants.

After taking shower the man exited in nothing more than a towel around his hips he began to dig through one of the dressers for an outfit.

Then he paused.

This _was_ his home. He could walk around naked if he damn well pleased.

After tossing away the towel to a different part of the room, Naruto settled on a pair of khaki jeans, black dress shirt, leather belt, dress shoes, a plain white tie. The man put the outfit on before grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys from beside the lamp on the nightstand, pocketing them, and then heading downstairs.

After he fixed himself some breakfast, Naruto seallessly and wordlessly formed a clone of himself before the clone shimmered into a middle-aged man with brown hair and no outstanding features. Naruto had made this clone the essential co-owner of his mechanic's shop.

"You've got a few already paid orders to work on today so work on those first before working on any others that come in," Naruto told the clone as he ate some cereal.

The clone nodded with a blank expression before he walked out of the home and to the shop to begin setting up for the day.

"Ah," Naruto sighed happily as he drank from a cup of coffee. "I love clones."

….

Exiting his vehicle, Naruto grumbled as he pressed the button to lock it before he rubbed his chin idly. Moments later he sighed as he noticed that he had shaved the previous night before he had went out, and he had also realized it wasn't as satisfying to just rub your chin without there being hair there. Afterwards Naruto adopted a slight slouch as put his left hand in his pocket before throwing a leather satchel over his shoulder with his right.

Looking at the school with a half-lidded gaze as he walked towards the main doors, Naruto grumbled once more as he made his way to the teacher's work room to grab himself another cup of coffee.

The female students swooned at his appearance once more as he walked through the extravagant halls. The blonde man idly noticed that the swooning was more adamant today. Perhaps it was because he shaved?

Putting that little note aside, Naruto came to a plain looking door that had 'teacher's lounge' written above it on a sign. Opening the door, Naruto noticed a fridge off to the right wall, a few coffee makers on the counters, a couple tables with chairs in the middle of the room, and a plain-looking couch next to the window.

He then noticed that he was the only male in the room.

The teachers, he assumed, up until that point were all female.

About seven female teachers were in the room, ages varying from mid-twenties, to early sixties. The unnamed teachers all looked at him as he entered the room; the older ones going straight back to their work while the younger ones' eyes stayed on him a little longer. Some teachers were grading papers or preparing assignments for their classes while others were playing on their phones or laptops.

With a careful stance, Naruto slowly closed the door behind him and kept to the wall as he made his way over to coffee makers.

 _Careful, careful, no sudden movements or the most starved ones will attack,_ Naruto told himself as he subtly and slowly made his way over.

After the man had made his way over, he turned around and grabbed a styrofoam cup before pouring creamer into it and then coffee. After pouring the coffee, Naruto raised the cup to drink from it and sighed in content.

Naruto then turned around, a little _too_ quickly. Afterwards, three female teachers had swarmed him with questions.

"Ara, are you the new sensei? So manly!" a sensei in her thirties asked and then giggled. _Divorced_ , Naruto figured.

"Fufu, you sure are cute, perhaps we could experiment?" a red-haired sensei with two braided pigtails and round glasses asked perversely. _Virgin,_ Naruto assumed.

"Mmm, you sure are tatted, Uzumaki-sensei, so _sexy,_ " another said to him seductively as she licked her lips. _Thirsty,_ Naruto inwardly chuckled as he slowly made his way over to the door, the three other teachers practically mirroring every step he took.

….Only for him to bolt out of the open door.

"Uzumaki-sensei!" the three teachers yelled as they chased after him. After they had gone to the second level, convinced he was there, Naruto simply stepped out from the other side of the door, the three teachers missing him due to him not being in their range of vision.

Naruto grinned as he sipped his coffee. "One-two, the ol' slipperoo," Naruto rhymed badly as he made his way to his designated classroom, his bag once again tossed uncaringly over his shoulder.

….

The current class Naruto had, his first period class, was comprised entirely of second year students.

Each of the students chattered away, carrying on conversations with newly met friends, friends they had known since they were children, or complete strangers. Some were busy reviewing their notebooks, making sure they were ready for their first semester of their second year. They had had a substitute for the first week which simply made sure the students were reading their history books so that they would not get behind.

They didn't have an actual sensei but today they would be receiving one.

Some were nervous, mainly the book worms, some were happy, mostly because they were girls that knew of the sensei, others were apathetic mostly aside from the happiness they felt that didn't have a substitute who taught them nothing, and then there were those who weren't even talking about the sensei at all.

The most prominent being three boys which were having a very…perverse conversation to say the least.

"Ah, nothing like another school year to see the big breasted beauties of youth," a boy with black hair with a blush and grin as he adjusted his square glasses "But I am going have to re-spec my book of measurements," he said sadly.

A boy with a shaved head grinned at his friend. "No worries, Motohama! It will be a grand adventure," he said confidently.

The last boy grinned. "I agree with that, Matsuda, Motohama," he said respectively with a thumb's up. Hyodo Issei was a teen with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. For clothing he wore the traditional Kuoh boy's uniform with an open blazer and red shirt underneath.

Many girls listening in on their conversation looked at them with disgust, saying how the three had not changed since their first year there.

Seconds later and after a few moments of debilitation in his inner psyche, Issei spoke with a grin while closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Guys, I have something to confess," the brown-haired teen spoke.

Matsuda's eyes widened. "You're not gay, are you!? I knew your eyes lingered on Yuuto Kiba when we scorned him earlier!" Motohama simply nodded in agreement, a smug look crossing his face.

Issei's face contorted into one of absolute _horror._ "W-What?! No! I'm not gay! I was probably just looking, I don't know!" Hyodo defended himself while his two friends simply chuckled at their exasperated member of the perverted trio.

Issei sighed dejectedly as he noticed his friends were simply picking on him. "Anyways, guys, I have big news!" Issei paused for dramatic affect though it was met with crickets from Matusda and Motohama making Issei sigh once more. "I have a date with a girl Sunday!" the boy said dramatically moments later.

Matsuda and Motohama of which had stopped paying attention at this point both went wide eyed before they both raised fists at the poor brown-haired boy.

Moments later, the door quietly opened to reveal Naruto, cup of steaming coffee in one hand, a brown leather bag in the other, and a slight hunch in his step. The blonde's eyes traveled towards the back to see Hyodo Issei with a bruised face, the two boys around his screaming while in tears. The blonde's ears picked up 'betrayal' being used more than once. Seconds passed before Naruto shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee in the process.

The blonde made no move to announce his presence as each of the students talked to one another. He simply made his way over to the desk at the front of the room and sat down in the black spinning chair, putting his cup of coffee on the desk and setting the bag down beside him.

Naruto sipped from his coffee as the class carried on with their talking, the students not even heeding the bell ringing the beginning of class. Some took seats but made no move to stop any of the incessant chatter.

Naruto looked at the small crowd of students and sighed before he fished in his pocket, going past his keys, and pulling out a pair of ear buds before looking at them and growling.

 _Of all the things I know of this world, I can never figure out why you are tangled when I neatly put you into my pocket,_ the blonde thought with a twitching eye and frown. Minutes later of idly tossing the ear buds back and forth, the blonde smiled slightly as he untangled them and plugged them into his phone before placing them in his ears.

The blonde sighed in content as music reverberated through his being and drank from his coffee. If anyone would have listened to what he would have been listening to, they would have taken a step back in fear if they hadn't heard it prior.

"Counting bodies like sheep," Naruto murmured while he put his feet on the desk and hands behind his head, "counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums~," he went on as the dark notes of the song kept playing, slowly nodding his head back and forth.

Naruto's eyes scanned over the students as they walked around, his eyes looking at the females of the class. His left eye twitched. They looked like they were in their twenties, if their breast size, hips, or older looks had anything to say about it.

 _Hmm_ , Naruto hummed, _maybe it's the growth hormones they're putting in their chicken mcnuggets nowadays?_ the blonde thought idly as his eyes scanned their bodies, noting that some of them looked better than the ladies he had taken home the previous night.

 _Maybe some of them would want to spend some time with sensei after school earning some extra credit? What was the age of consent in Japan again? Fifteen?_ He thought before smirking. _That means no jailbait in here,_ Naruto thought confidently before he sweat dropped comically.

 _I'm such a bad sensei, hehe…_

….

An hour and a half passed and the students still chattered away, simply ignoring the fact that a sizable amount of time had passed. Some students had taken a seat and read from their books, but no one noticed the man at the front of the room, simply playing with his phone and listening to music.

The entire period had passed and as apathetic towards almost everything, save his baby, i.e. his car, Naruto grew more and more annoyed at these children. They seemed to not even want to learn and didn't care either way. Looking at his plain, silver colored watch, Naruto sighed as he paused the song he was listening to before unplugging his ear buds. Naruto leaned down and retrieved an auxiliary cord from his bag and a small speaker.

These savages knew nothing of discipline. They were clearly blind too as the missed even his mop of hair. Come on! His hair was as blonde as the sun!

With a blank gaze, Naruto plugged the aux cord into his phone before attaching it to the speaker. He then unlocked his phone and grinned slightly before pressing play.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP, GET UP!"**

The students, all with wide eyes looked at the blonde man at the front of the classroom, most if not all noticing him for the first time.

The girls of the classroom squealed as they looked at the man, most of them instantly fangirling at the sight of the bad boy.

"Alright ya little bastards," he said as he stopped the music but paused as he winked at the girls, "'cept you, ladies," he said with a grin making them sigh in both relief and wonder. "I've sat up here for an hour and a half, and all you have done was talked, wasted my time as a sensei," some sighed in relief as they knew they weren't going to get robbed by the thug-looking man, "and most of you haven't even cracked a book today. And no, porn doesn't count," he said, looking at the Perverted Trio towards the back of the classroom while each of the three boys put their supposed history books behind their backs.

"So," the blonde man continued, "I want chapters one through three read by tomorrow. We're having a little," he paused as he grinned, "pop quiz to test your abilities. And trust me, I know who was studying and these tests will be made specifically for each student," the blonde finished.

Some students looked at their sensei in horror, or admiration as the ones who had been studying were thankful they had done so in class.

"This semester is going to be so much fun, eh, kiddies?" Naruto grinned while the students gulped.

….

"I'm still not aware as to why you insisted on coming here, Naruto-sensei," Rias spoke in English, her tone carrying curiosity and it was only further supplemented by her delicately raised eyebrow.

Naruto was lying on the couch of the Occult Research Club with his shoes off exposing his black dress socks while his arms were put behind his head. Rias was at her mahogany Victorian-style desk; idly filling out paperwork-what kind of paperwork she would be given her being 18 years old, Naruto would never know-and listening to some type of European orchestral music.

Naruto chuckled, surprising the young woman as she figured he wouldn't have the slightest idea how to understand English, and the blonde responded in kind. "Ya know, it doesn't surprise me that you know how to speak English. Your name is about as Victorian as this school," the blonde chuckled, swapping to English as if it were second nature to him.

Rias simply sighed as he surprised her yet again and also danced around her question. Though she wrote off knowing the language as him looking American so she paid it no mind. She also decided to not ask again.

Minutes passed before Naruto heard patting on the desk, signifying that she was putting some papers away neatly, so he decided to prod for information slightly, deciding to see how far her learnings went in this world's languages.

"So, I was meaning to ask, how do you have so much free time, hmm? You're still a student, right?" he asked her, a heavy, almost natural Russian accent replacing his former suave American accent.

Rias smirked as she put the papers down. "I have already completed the required amount of credit hours to graduate from this academy and only have to take one class this semester and next semester. Akeno only has to complete two classes each semester. She should be here momentarily," the crimson-haired girl spoke to him in Russian, though her accent was far more forced while his sounded as if he had practiced it for years.

Naruto smirked as he rose from his position on the couch before putting his feet on the ground. The blonde put a hand behind the couch and looked at Rias, his grin evident. "I've always had a thing for Russian girls," Naruto spoke in Spanish, a near-perfect Spanish accent taking over this time.

Rias blushed, her smirk disappearing as she looked away. While she wasn't Russian, she knew that he was teasing her about it, basically saying he was into her.

"Oh it's so much fun making kids blush," Naruto spoke in Japanese with a small cackle following it.

Growling slightly, Rias looked away from the man, the small blush disappearing from her face as she stood. The crimson-haired girl pushed her desk chair away from herself and walked to the nearby window, putting a single hand on the frame before looking out with an impassive gaze.

"Stop trying to look cool, staring at the pervert out there," Naruto spoke from his sitting position on the couch.

Rias gained a tick mark on her head, turning around to glare at the blonde only for to pause. How did she know he was staring at the pervert?

 _Had he sensed the energy in Hyodo Issei as well?_

The pervert had such an insignificant amount of energy, only enough to establish a signature to establish himself among other normal humans. Even Rias had issues sensing the boy yet Uzumaki Naruto sensed him plain as day.

What other skills did he possess? He had speed, he could control water at the very least among the elements, and he was very sensitive to energy signatures it seemed.

He was truly an enigma.

…

Naruto positively loved to take walks.

He would walk on the beach, in the park, on buildings, the sides to be precise, the rooftops, the surface of the ocean, not usually with other people, _on_ other people depending on the battlefield, now that was a different story, but it just depended on his mood.

The blonde sighed as he pulled out a small white, thin object from his pants pocket, a cigarette, and lit it with a flame produced from his index finger.

The man took a deep, long drag from the tobacco product before he exhaled letting loose a billow of smoke.

 _I wonder when she'll get here? She can usually track me anywhere in the world, no matter how much I suppress my energy. Must be the perks of master,_ the blonde thought randomly as he walked along an empty street, multiple houses lining the area to the right of him while to the left were warehouses.

The blonde was dressed in a pair of semi-tight blue jeans with a chain going from his back belt loop to his front. He had on a black vest and untucked white shirt. Not that he really needed a reason to do anything.

He did as he pleased, when he pleased.

Taking another drag from his cigarette, the man extended his senses to a margin of their total usefulness, taking in his surroundings as well as trying to find any entertainment of the supernatural kind.

That was when he sensed a rather…large, well compared to this day and age's energy levels, signature in one of the nearby warehouses.

Naruto raised a pale-blonde brow before he took one last drag of his cigarette, flicked it to the ground, and then extinguished it with his left foot.

The blonde refocused on the signature while bellowing out smoke from his nostrils. That was when he noticed a second energy. The two auras seemed to be combatting each other though there was a third on the way.

Naruto smirked as he disappeared from his previous positon, leaving nothing more than a small cloud of dust being left behind in his wake before he appeared on the roof of the warehouse the fight was originating from, nothing but wind being produced from his disappearance and reappearance.

The blonde peered inside before a smirk appeared on his features.

….

Shura Kirigakure was having a bad time.

Why, one may ask?

Well, she was called to Japan from the Vatican specifically to look at the rising number of Devils in the area. That cut into her drinking time so she was pissed about that. She was then assigned to her new partner Freed Sellzen, but he disappeared not long after they got off the plane.

She had absolutely no idea where he was and the tracking magic wasn't working either, nor was he answering her calls. The little blonde bastard.

Meh, she didn't care. He was weird and too bloodthirsty to be an exorcist anyways.

But now she had decided to go off and investigate the devils, and after being a little too curious got herself caught up in a stray devil's nest.

Shura was overall an attractive woman. She had slightly spiky pink hair with yellow tips that was kept in a ponytail that fell to her mid-back. The woman looked to be of European or American decent based on her features yet the most outstanding feature she held aside from her pink hair were her pink eyes. Her usual attire consisted of black jeans, a black, leather belt with a pink belt buckle, complimented by black, leather combat boots that came above her ankle. The attire on her torso, however, was fairly unorthodox as the only articles of clothing she wore on her chest were a light red bikini top with white trimming and a black denim jacket. All in all it showed off her generous cleavage.

What Naruto noticed, aside from her breasts, were two red-colored tribal markings on her torso connected through the valley of her breasts. His eyes widened, only slightly, when she pulled a pink katana with black waves along the edge out of the seal just above her breasts.

 _Fuinjutsu?_ Naruto thought with interest before he shook his head. _No, just a form of magic utilizing pocket dimensions,_ he concluded.

The stray devil she was combatting was a beast approximately two and a half stories tall, the hair on its back almost rubbing the roof of the warehouse in the process of it moving around. It was a large, hairy, grotesque thing with four hind legs resembling goat's legs and feet. Along its upper body it had two arms though they were short before the upper body hunched over to resemble a praying mantis' head. It was there that a white-haired, green-eyed, pale-skin man was, or at least the upper body of him. Some would say he was handsome but he held no outstanding features.

" **Oh! So a puny exorcist desires to come into our nest to play, huh?!"** The stray devil gleamed with a deranged grin, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

Never mind the handsome part.

Shura merely grinned as she twirled her katana in her hand. "I have no idea who you are, but I _do_ know that you are one _ugly_ mother-," the pink-haired woman was cut off as she jumped out of the way as the stray devil tried to stomp her with its large front foot.

" **You are the ugly one you** _ **wench!**_ **I and my partner are the epitome of beauty! You are the one who is deformed and I will make you a smudge beneath my feet!"** the rouge devil shouted towards the exorcist with anger prevalent in his voice.

Shura had landed on the side of a turned-over cargo container inside the building and grinned. "Well then bring it on, you _hideous, ugly, shit-stain!_ "

The hair of the rouge devil covered his eyes before he reared his head back and flexed his chest, a somewhat large, green magic circle appearing in front of his mouth in the process.

The exorcist grinned once more as she readied her katana, the tip being parallel to her eye level.

Seconds later the devil let loose a large, green burst of energy which decimated most everything in front of him, churning up the ground in the process and overturning several other containers. Its target was the exorcist.

Said exorcist merely smirked.

The woman jumped over the burst only for a second one the devil had charged began to fly at her. She then twisted her body to where the burst passed over her by a mere two feet. This was after a third burst of energy was released and began to make its way to her as well.

" **No way you can dodge that, puny mortal!"** the rouge exclaimed with glee as he watched the last of his trio of attacks makes its way to the pink-haired nuisance.

This was seconds before Shura's grin got even wider.

Within moments the woman put her left arm below her body just as the wave of energy came towards her did a series of numbers, letters, and runes appear around her left arm and the air just below her palm. It was white in color and differed from the demonic runes as it was more geometric in shape compared to their almost universally circular runes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this and so did the demon's.

Afterwards the air around Shura pulsed as the rune disappeared and pushed her upward several feet making her effectively dodge the wave of energy. This was after she landed on the ceiling of the warehouse, another rune appearing beneath her. This rune was also white in color. The exorcist bent her knees and readied her katana once more.

The rune disappeared just as she burst forth at blinding speeds. If one didn't have Naruto's eyesight they might have missed the movement as she virtually appeared on the other side of the devil, one if his larger form's arms falling to ground in the process.

The rouge screamed in pain as it began to thrash around while destroying several of the machines in the warehouse, the building creaking several times as its body collided with the reinforced steel walls.

Shura was not done as she readied her bloodied katana and two runes appeared below her boots and around them, spiraling upward in a cone-like fashion. The woman disappeared yet again as another one the devil's arms fell.

Again and again, Shura continued this action as she dismembered the surprisingly helpless devil though Naruto concluded the reason she held such an advantage was because the devil could not navigate effectively as every time it turned it bumped into walls and containers and the blonde was sure that the exorcist below him was well aware of this fact.

After another round of near super-sonic speed, the devil collapsed to the ground in a heap of massacred flesh, cuts all on his body and most of his limbs were around him.

Shura flicked her katana to clear off any blood that accumulated from her series of strikes. She was panting lightly as her psions were strained. She hadn't meant to use that much magic but it was the quickest way to end the fight.

"Congratulations," the hot-pink haired woman heard making her turn to see a blonde-haired woman walking towards her. "Mateel had some usefulness but I suppose he was no match for you new-breed, magic-using exorcists," she spoke, referencing the abilities Shura had displayed moments ago. The blonde woman had green eyes and waist-length hair. She was garbed in a pair of black jeans and a yellow shirt that showed off some cleavage. She was beautiful but like the newly named, and dead, Mateel, she held no outstanding features.

Shura narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked as she pointed her katana to the new arrival.

The blonde woman smirked. "Why does that matter when my name means nothing to the dead?" she spoke as she raised her left hand to form a rune which was blue in color.

Shura readied her katana but froze when she felt her body being pulled towards the blonde woman. "What the hell?!" she cursed as her body gained speed and the blonde woman raised her arm to her left. _I used too much magic in that last fight!_

Seconds later Shura was met with a powerful clothesline to the throat making spittle fly, and knocking the breath out of her all the while sending her crashing towards the floor. The pink-haired woman's body impacted the floor with a great deal of force, disorienting her greatly.

The blonde woman smiled cruelly as she sent a foot to the stomach of the downed exorcist making Shura let loose a silent scream as the breath was again knocked out of her. Gretal continued this again and again, reveling in her own sadistic glee before she heard two objects land softly on the ground behind her in front of Mateel's body.

"Now, now, that's enough of that," Gretal heard a voice behind her to see a man with bright blonde hair and tattoos, his hands in his pockets and a casual look on his face.

 _I didn't even sense him!_ She thought as she moved away from Shura's broken form.

"I bet you're wondering why you couldn't sense me," Naruto asked the woman of whose eyes widened in response. "Now I bet you're wondering how I knew that. The simple answer is," the blonde man smirked at this. "It was because I didn't allow you to sense me," he told her as he took a step forward making her subconsciously step back.

"Your primitive cognition didn't allow you to sense me because what I have transcends your puny, little ability to reason what is, and what isn't. And what exactly am I doing right now?" Naruto wondered for her as Gretal's body moved further and further away from him with each step he took, her senses screaming danger because of the sheer presence of the man before her. "I'm simply having a little bit of fun," Naruto finished just as Gretal raised a hand to him, even though it went against her instincts.

"B-Back away or I'll smear you on the ground j-just like this puny exorcist!" she said while Naruto simply smirked and made a step towards her.

Gretal's signature blue rune appeared in front of her outstretched arm. Moments later Naruto was lifted off of the ground which made the blonde-woman smile with glee as he began to gain momentum. She would decapitate him with one outstretch of the arm. She was a devil, one that killed her king, she was the epitome of beauty, she was-!

"Predictable."

…What?

Naruto ducked below her arm which was coated in blue energy and he was sure she was trying to sever his head from his body as she didn't do that with Shura. After ducking Naruto continued to maintain his balance in the air before he flipped backwards and landed behind her, all the while not touching the ground.

Gretal looked behind her to see him standing on nothing but air, and not a single pair of wings behind him. The only thing she saw was his smirk.

"Now run, little devil, run to wherever you came, gain power, power to kill me, and maybe, just maybe, you'll succeed. Until then," he appeared right beside her making he senses flare to life once more. They craved self-preservation but she could do nothing but stare at that damnable smirk.

She was helpless.

"I'll send you on your way."

And with one spin of the body and a kick to her torso she was flung from the warehouse, outside the left wall, and through the next city block or three.

Naruto dusted off his right jean leg so that it would be free from any imaginary dust and then softly landed on the ground without a decibel of sound. He then walked over to Shura and looked down at her unconscious form. She was beaten, battered and bloody.

"I only saved you because your techniques interest me, you know," he spoke to her downed form, his usual demeanor of apathy and jovialness gone. "I'm not a good person, and I hope you heard me. Mah, I'm sure you'll figure that out soon enough," Naruto said as he heaved her over his shoulder with his left arm before picking up her katana with his right hand. Naruto glanced at the corpse of Mateel before it burst into flames moments later.

And after that he was gone.

….

It was midnight at Naruto's home and he had just finished bandaging up the pink-haired, sleeping exorcist. He had healed her internal bleeding and energy exhaustion but other that she sported nothing more than cuts, and bruising around the neck and torso.

Naruto had laid her on his guest bed and would check on her in the morning.

With a groan he took off his shirt, pants, and shoes before he fell onto his own bed. He wasn't tired, simply resting.

The blonde closed his eyes, out his hands behind his head and crossed his feet over one another. Moments later he was soundly asleep.

Perhaps he was tired. That was the most physical activity he had in a long time.

Maybe he truly was getting out of shape.

Hours passed and Naruto's position didn't change, his body only moving slightly when he felt a presence enter his home.

The mysterious presence moved up the stairs and entered the top floor before it phased through the wall of the guest room to see Shura on the bed. It shimmered almost angrily before it reentered the hallway and moved to the main bedroom at the end of the hallway.

It phased through the wall once more before its eyes found their way to the man on the bed, his eyes closed and seemingly asleep.

It moved to the bed stealthily and smiled an eerie smile. It's pearly white smile and crimson eyes were only visible through its shadowy mass.

"Hello…" it began softly with a silky smooth voice as it appeared next to the bed. The smiled it showed off next bared many, many teeth, each of them razor sharp in appearance.

It opened its horrifying maw and it moved towards his neck slowly and carefully, practically prepared to rip out his jugular.

"…my Master."

….

 **REVIEW!**

 **Sorry for the wait. College has been kicking my ass lately and finals week was upon me.**

 **I hope to update a majority of my stories before the new year and hopefully that happens.**

 **Incarnate and Deal With It are next on my list.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **PEACE! :D**


End file.
